


Don't lay a Hand on Him

by Dpes



Category: Ackley Bridge
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpes/pseuds/Dpes
Summary: Naveed is trying his best to get over Cory by getting into a new relationship but soon gose horribley wrong





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoy the story more chapters coming soon

Naveed was walking down the street with Cory and Riz they where both talking about the upcoming rugby match leaving Naveed to think about everything that had happened in the last week.He thought about everything the main things being about sleeping with Cory and Cory sleeping with that girl he was so caught up he didn't hear Cory calling his name until he felt Cory grab his arm and pull him back just as car went speeding past "You all right mate ?"asked Cory giving his friend a concerned look still having a tight grip on Naveed arm 

"Yeah just got caught up in my thoughts "said Naveed giving Cory small smile and took his arm out of the grip he had forgiving Cory and but it still hurt a bit but he tried not to let it show 

"You sure man you seemed a bit out of it "said Riz giving the same concerned look as Cory while Cory was still looking at him 

"Guy's am ok really "said Naveed smiling "And anyway I got to go promised "Nasreen with homework but see you guys later "added Naveed walking off not noticing the look Cory was giving him 

Naveed was almost to Nas house when he allowed himself to get lost in his own mind he kept walking until he felt himself bumping into something soft but firm which knocked him to the ground Naveed looked up to see s tall handsome man with dark hair and green eyes which sightly shocked by how handsome the man was and took a couple of seconds for his brain to start working again "Oh my god am so sorry "said Naveed looking up at the man 

"It fine "said The man holding out his hand helping Naveed up "By the way my name is Jake "said Jake smiling 

"Thanks am Naveed "said Naveed returning the smile 

"Aren't you the the guy from the community center "said Jake rising an eyebrow 

"Yeah at me "chucked Naveed 

"Your really funny man and cute "said Jake winking at Naveed 

"Thanks"said Naveed blushing 

"Anyway I got to go but here my number text me if you feel like it "said Jake handing Naveed a bit of paper with his number and gave a small wink before walking away 

Naveed still shocked at what happened and walked to Nas house and knocked on the door to see Nasreen open the door "About time "said Nasreen with a smirk 

"Nas you aren't going to believe what just happened "said Naveed as he went on to explain what happened 

"Naveed your should text him "said Nasreen excited for her friend 

"Maybe "said Naveed unsure 

"Come on it will help you get over Cory "said Nasreen knowing that he still fancied Cory 

"Yeah your right and he did seem like a nice guy "said Naveed as he pulled out his phone and put the number in his phone and sent a text to his surprise he got a response in a couple of seconds he kept texting as he and Nasreen walked on the homework as they where finishing up he got a text "Jake asking if I want to meet up tomorrow "said Naveed 

"You should do it will be a laugh "said Nasreen 

"Yeah why not "said Nasreen as sent the text back and left Nasreen house actually feeling a wee bit excited for tomorrow


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naveed gose on a date with Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Naveed basically ran out of his final class of the day he was so excited and a little bit nervous about his date with Jake he had almost reached the doors to ackley bridge when he heard his name being called he turned around to see Cory and Riz jogging to catch up with the skinny lad ,"Hey Naveed what got you in such a hurry ?"asked Cory as they caught up to him Naveed debated in his mind if he should tell Cory at he had a date or not he finally decided to tell Cory since Cory didn't lovey him and plus he was Naveed friend so he should be happy right "

I actually kind of have a date tonight "said Naveed with a bit of a blush he thought he saw Cory smile fall for a spilt second but it was replaced with a small less bright smile

"That brilliant mate is he fit ?"asked Riz with a big grin happy for his friend

,"Thanks and yeah "said Naveed with a smirk

"At nice mate when did you met this guy ?"asked Cory a little awarkedly and trying not to be a jealous "I don't like Naveed like that do that I "thought Cory trying to tell himself that he wasn't jealous and failing

"We met yesterday after I left you guys to go to Nasreen house his name isJake by the way ", said Naveed

"You just met him yesterday isn't it a bit soon to be going on s date with this Jake guy "said Cory with a worried look before Naveed could reply Riz beat him to it 

"Says the guy who sleeps with every girl he meets after five minutes"laughed Riz as he slapped Cory on the shoulder which made Cory roll his eyes buy his face soften when he looked back at Naveed 

"All am saying  is be careful mate yeah "said Cory giving Naveed another concerned look 

"I will be careful and I got to go so i can get ready for tonight see you guys later"said Naveed smiling as he sprinted off home to get ready for his date

A couple of hours later Naveed was waiting outside the cinema he didn't have to wait long before Jake showed up wearing skinny jeans and a very tight T-shirt "Hey handsome "greeted Jake winking at Naveed 

"Hey"replied Naveed blushing like mad 

"Ready to see the moive ?"asked Jake grabbing Naveed hand s little to tightly 

"Yeah I guess "said Naveed smile even if the hold was a little tight and  little painful but it did felt kind of nice someone holding his hand 

 With at they waljy in to the cinema and had a great time Jake even kissed him afterwards it was amazing but not as good as Cory had been but it was still good maybe he could get over Cory with Jake


	3. Jake true colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naveed relationship with Jake gose downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad for writing this bit

It had been two weeks since Naveed and Jake had started dating Naveed was having a great time but one thing Naveed had learned about Jake was that he had a pretty bad temper which lead to him shouting but every time Jake lost his temper Naveed just shrugged it off everyone had their flaws right

One day Naveed and Jake were in Jake flat cuddling on the couch watching some TV show on Netflix when Naveed phone beeped so he reached over to the arm rest and grabbed his phone and read the text then facepalm "I completely forgot I was suppose to meet Cory and Riz at the community center I got to go now"said Naveed unwrapping himself from Jake and stood up from the couch but was stopped by Jake grabbing his wrist tightly it was painful and made Naveed whine in pain 

 "So your ditching me to go hangout with your friends"said Jake his face twisting into one of anger 

"No am not ditching you I spent almost every day with you for the past two weeks I need to see my friends "repiled Naveed as he managed to wiggle his wrist free from Jake iron grip he could already see a bruise forming around his wrist 

"Yes you are ditching me"Shouted Jake standing up from the couch 

"Look Jake you just need to...."said Naveed but was interrupted by something hard and soild hitting him right in the eye and knocking him to the ground and huge pain coming from his eye. Naveed looked up to see Jake standing there with clentched fists and a shocked expression 

"Oh my god Naveed am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you said Jake bending down next to Naveed

Naveed didn't respond for a couple of minutes his thoughts racing but one the thought at seemed to stick "Was it my fault "thought Naveed as he laid hand over his black eye 

"I guess it was kind of my fault for winding you up "said Naveed standing up his eye still hurting 

"I promise it will never happen again "said Jake kissing Naveed on the forehead "You go see your friends mate will see you later ok "said Jake 

"Ok"said Naveed leaving thr flat confused and still in pain 

An hour later Naveed arrived at the community center and saw Cory and Riz dittsit at a nearby table both boys smiled at him but their smiles soon dropped when they saw Naveed black eye and where on their feet in s instant "Naveed mate are you ok what happen ?"asked Cory placing a protective hand on the skinny lad shoulder while scanning him for anymore injuries 

"Yeah mate are you ok?"asked Riz concern for his friend Naveed debated about telling them about what Jake did but he decided against it 

"Guys am fine I just tripped over "said Naveed giving the boy's a smile but both looked unconvinced "Anyway I need to use the bathroom be back in a bit"said Naveed rushing towards the bathroom 

"He hiding something  "said Riz rising an eyebrow 

"Yeah and we are going to find out what"said Cory with a determined look in his eyes 

 

 


	4. Need more help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory get Narseen to help him and Riz

It had been three weeks since Cory and Riz had decided to try and find out what was happening to Naveed almost every time they saw him he had a new bruise or seemed to be in some kind of pain almost every day and every time they tried to ask Naveed about it he would always say he was fine leaving Cory and Riz  stuck on what to do "We need to do something "said Cory as they saw Naveed with a fresh bruise on his right check 

"I know and it obvious at someone hurting him "said Riz with a concern look on his face

"I bet you it's that Jake guy Naveed been seeing"said Cory clenching his fists the thought of anyone hurting Naveed made Cory blood boil 

 "I agree with you But we don't have any proof that it's him and Naveed not saying anything"said Riz his blood boiling well as he thought about someone hurting Naveed 

"What you expect he good at keeping  secrets he managed to hid at he was gay for ages "said Cory rolling his eyes

"Fair point"said Riz with a shrug 

"Maybe Nasreen  knows something she is Naveed best friend besides us of course"said Riz 

"Good idea mate I will go to hers after school and see if she knows anything "said Cory with a determined look 

"Ok then let's get to class before we get in trouble"said Riz as they headed towards their science class 

A couple of hours later Cory was standing on Narseen front door knocking only for Narseen open the door a couple of seconds later"What are you wanting Cory"said Narseen glearing at Cory 

"What the attitude for?"asked Cory rising an eyebrow

"Just because Naveed forgave you for breaking his heart but I haven't "said Narseen crossing her arms 

",I know and am sorry I didn't mean to hurt him,"said Cory looking down in shame 

"Then why did you do it ?"asked Narseen

"To be honest I got sacred I had never felt like that for anyone before so I panicked "said Cory Narseen  seemed to soften at that 

"I can understand that "said Narseen

"Anyway am not here to talk about myself have you noticed what been happening to Naveed"said Cory getting down to business 

 "I noticed the bruises but every time I try to bring it up he just changes subject ore makes a joke "dais Narseen with a frown 

"Me and Riz think Jake been hurting him but wee don't have any proof "said Cory 

"Maybe we could all try and get him to talk to us together he might open up "said Narseen with a hopefully look on her face 

"That might work "said Cory with a smile 

"Cool to tomorrow Saturday I will invite him over and we will all talk about it "said Narseen 

"Sounds good"said Cory as he left he really hope it will work 

 


	5. Trying to confront Naveed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory Riz and Narseen try to get answers from Naveed

Naveed walked in to Narseen house he had gotten a text from her last night to meet up at her house of course when he mentioned it Jake He got angre and punched and kicked him in the ribs Naveed was glad it wasn't in a obvious place this time case to be honest he ran out of excuses to tell his parents shaking his Naveed walked into the front door to see Narseen Cory and Riz all sitting down on the couch "What are you doing here guy's ?"asked Naveed with a confused look

"Take a seat Naveed we need talk about something important"said Narseen giving the lad a supportive smile 

"Ok"said Naveed his confusion only growing as he tried to sit down he whined in pain thanks to his bruised ribs this didn't go unnoticed by the other three 

"Mate are you ok ?" Aked Cory who was off the couch in s instant and was by Naveed side 

"Yeah mate my chest is just a little swore "replied Naveed with a fake smile 

 "If hurt's mate you should let us have a look "said Cory as he bent down Infront of Naveed a concern look on his face but before Naveed could answer Riz poped into the conversation 

"I agree with cory should let us have a look mate if it hurt that much"said Riz 

"Guys really it fine"said Naveed trying to get his friends to lay off Cory sensing at Naveed wasn't going to let them see so before Naveed could react Cory grabbed the smaller boy t shirt anf lift it up they were all shocked to see Naveed bruised covered chest making everyone gasp 

"Oh my god Naveed"said Narseen 

"Guys really am fine "said Naveed trying to pull down his shirt but was stopped by Cory 

"Mate this isn't fine someone hurting you "said Cory rapping his arm around Naveed shoulder 

",No one hurt me "said Naveed trying to get his friends to back off 

"So how did you get all those bruises you been getting them for weeks "said Narseen rising a eye brow 

"I just been really clumsy "said Naveed getting really uncomfortable sensing how uncomfortable Naveed was getting was quick to try and make him more at ease 

"Look mate you don't have to tell us right now why don't we watch s movie or something"said Cory giving Naveed a hug and giving a look to the other tet 

"I can't I have to meet Jaie "said Naveed with a smy frown 

"Come on it will be fun ''said Cory trying to keep him away from Jake 

"An not sure"said Naveed 

"Come on it will be fun"said Corye giving Naveed a puppy eyes which made Naveed crumble in seconds 

"Fine"said Naveed 

"Good lad "said Riz as he pulled Naveed on to the couch being careful about the lad bruised chest as the others joined them on the couch as the movie started 

Half way through the moive Naveed had fallen asleep cuddled into Cory side

"So what should we do now "asked Narseen earing unsure looks from the boy's 

 


	6. Naveed needs help

Naveed woke up to feel himself lying against something soft but firm he opened his eyes to see that he had fallen asleep against Cory he looked over to the other end of the couch to see Riz and Narseen had fallen asleep as well Naveed smiled but his smile soon dropped when his phone beep he dragged it out of his pocket to see that he had seven miss calls and fourteen texts from Jake "Crap"said Naveed silently as he slowly get up from the couch whining a bit case of his bruised ribs and giving a quick glance back ate his friends before heading out the front door

An hour later Naveed knock on the front door of Jake flat only to be met by a very angry Jake "Where have you been ?"asked Jake angry written all over his face as he grabbed Naveed wrist tightly and pulled him in side 

"I was just hanging out with my friends and lost track of time "said Naveed trying not to act scared 

"What am I not enough "shouted Jake punching Naveed in the stomach making the lad bend over in pain 

""An sorry "said Naveed put it didn't stop Jake onslaught of punches and kicks after half an hour of getting beat up Naveed was covered in bruises a broken wrist and blood ozzing from his nose and head 

"No one will love you like I do "said Jake whispering in Naveed ear before pushing Naveed head into the capert and leaving the flat leaving Naveed alone 

Naveed was a horrible amount of pain but he somehow managed to use his unbroken hand to push himself up of the floor the blood flowing from his head was making in sightly dizzy "I need to get out of here "thought Naveed as he stumbled out the door luckily it was dark outside so no one would see him and started to make his way home 

Meanwhile back at Narseen house Cory woke up and sawe Narseen and Riz but instantly noticed Naveed wasn't here Cory quickly woke the others "Guy's have you seen Naveed ?"asked Cory s feeling of dread entering his stomach 

"He was here before we fell asleep "said Narseen with a confused look 

"He must of went to see Jake"said Riz with a concern look 

"Am going to find him who knows what Jake done to him "said Cory running out the door not even wating the others 

After ten minutes of walking Cory noticed someone up a head stumbling about as he got closer he saw it was Naveed with blood dripping down his head and covered in bruises "Naveed "shouted Cory as he ran towards him 

,"Cory "said Naveed before falling over luckily Cory caught him and carried him bridal style his bleeding head resting on Cory shoulder as Cory carried him back to Narseen house


	7. Author note

So glad there going to be a second 3 hope Cory and Naveed get together in it


	8. Chapter 8

Cory banged through Narseen front door still carrying the bleeding Naveed making the other two gaps in shock "Oh my god what happened"Shouted Riz sprinting towards them as they entered the living room 

"I will explain later "replied Cory as he gently lowered Naveed on to the couch 

"Am calling ambulance "said Narseen quickly grabbing her phone and rinnging for ambulance 

"Good idea "said Cory quickly looking at Narseen then looking back Naveed to see his eyes start to close "Come on mate keep those beautiful brown eyes open "said Cory tapping Navvy cheek 

"Ok", said Naveed his eyes filcker open 

"Good lad "said Cory smiling for Naveed sake 

"Ok the ambulance going to be here in a couple of minutes "said Narseen getting of the phone and bending down next to Naveed 

"Your doing great Nav but you have to answer a very important question who did this to you ?"asked Cory in a gentle voice even though his blood was bolling in the inside Naveed look like he was debating on what to do after a couple of seconds his face crumbled 

"Jake"whispered Naveed softly hearing what he had known all along actually be confirmed made Cory blood boil even more and giving a quick glance he could tell Riz and Narseen were feeling the same 

"Sorry "muttered Naveed misreading their expression's 

"You have nothing to apologize for mate this is Jake's fault not yours "said Cory squeezing Naveed good hand and giving him a resurring smile 

"At the paramedics here "said Narseen as two man quickly rushed into the room and started to examine Naveed and loaded him on to s streacher and started to roll him out of the house

"One of you can ride with him "said One of the Paramedics Cory wasted no time in cilming into the ambulance 

"We will meet you at the Hospital "said Riz earing a nod from Cory as the ambulance doors were closed the whole ride Cory never let go of Naveed hand


End file.
